Faye Maitland
Faye Shayna Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the fourth child and third daughter of Elle and Matthew Maitland, and the younger twin sister of Leila Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Illusionary Torture and Occlusion. Appearance Faye, like all of her sisters, will have blonde hair, inherited from their mother. She will have green eyes which she will have inherited from her paternal family. Her hair will originally be curly, but she will outgrow this. As an adult, she will be slenderly built. She will be only 5'6 in height but most people will not realise this, since she will almost live in heels from her early teenage years onwards. Abilities Faye's first ability will be Energy Manipulation. She will be capable of absorbing energy from several different sources using physical contact. She will be able to live off this energy temporarily, letting it sustain her for up to 72 hours. She will also be able to use it to heal herself and others, and release it offensively in the form of blasts, spheres and waves. The offensive energy will burn what it strikes, damage it and throw it backwards. She could use the ability to protect herself, absorbing energy from any threat to neutralise it if she has enough time to react. She could also absorb energy from a person's body in order to kill that individual. Her second ability will be Portal Creation. Faye will be able to create blue and green portals leading to different locations and times. The portals will normally be large and will be able to transport limitless numbers of people. They will remain open for as long as she wants to maintain them. She will be able to create portals near a person to move that individual away, and she will also be able to create smaller portals which will protect her by removing threats and attacks. Her third ability will be Illusionary Torture. Faye will be able to inflict illusions of physical pain upon others. She will use eye contact to do so. She will be able to control the intensity of the pain and also alter which parts of her victim's body are affected. The pain will be illusionary, not real, and she will not physically damage the body in any way. It will also prove impossible to heal or manipulate the pain away. However, it could be removed by any means which remove illusions. Her fourth ability will be Occlusion. Faye will be able to lock or block anything. For example, she could lock a door, window or passageway, making it impossible for any to pass through. She could also lock files so that they would be inaccessible, or even lock information so that it'd be impossible to access in any way. The ability could also possibly be used to occlude a wall so that it couldn't be phased through, or occlude a room so that none could teleport into it. The ability can sometimes counter the ability of access, but sometimes the opposite is true and access can negate it, depending on the strength of the 2 who possess the abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Maitland *Father - Matthew Maitland *Older brother - Asher Maitland *Older sisters - Sadie and Leila Maitland *Younger sister - Marcela Maitland History & Future Etymology Faye is an English name which means "fairy" and a French name which means "faith". Her middle name, Shayna, is Yiddish meaning "beautiful". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters